Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus, a portable terminal, and an operating method of the display apparatus.
A display apparatus may be embodied in the form of a portable terminal, a TV, a monitor, or the like or may be adopted in various electronic appliances.
In general, the portable terminal is not fixedly installed for use, but is often used by a user who is moving. Thus, there may frequently occur incidents in which the portable terminal falls on the ground to be impacted or in which the portable terminal is impacted by a specific object from the outside thereof.
The portable terminal includes a window member constituting (or forming) an exterior appearance thereof. If an impact occurs to the portable terminal, the window member, which is vulnerable to the impact, may be damaged.